Between the Flame and the Fire
by augustustheliar
Summary: What happens when Mikan falls inlove with two boys who are almost alike? And she was asked to choose between the two!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It's been a weird day since I woke up.

I took a glance at my watch. 12:26pm. I touched my stomach. I'm quite hungry.

Is it me or everyone started to have boyfriends?

I looked around me as I walked alone towards the cafeteria. Everyone's in the love mood right now.

I walked into the cafeteria, there they were, Ruka and Hotaru. Although Ruka didn't succeed in breaking Hotaru's shell but it was nice that she fell inlove with one of the most popular boys in school. I'm happy for them.

I tried to recall how this happened. I think I knew it already, even before Ruka confessed.

_Flashback_

Ruka with his hand touching his rabbit and Natsume beside him, still glaring at everyone he sees.

As usual, no one really bothered to hate Natsume. Everybody loved him. The teachers favored him, the girls loved him, the boys idolized him. We were young, how could older boys idolize a boy younder than them? I could care less.

I knew Ruka felt something towards Hotaru. You can see it through his actions. Everytime he talks to Hotaru, it was either he's red even before a word comes out of his mouth or he avoided looking at my best friend.

I think Hotaru knew also, she just didn't want to admit it.

She was a tough nut to crack, even for me, her best friend. She rarely showed emotion, even in the things she says. She was rather emotionless. But it was nice to see her smile every now and then. She'd smile when I cry infront of her, she knew that it'll make me happy when she smiles. What a friend.

Hotaru will always be the rookie of the year, everybody knew who she was because of that award. She was brilliant with her inventions. She was popular for being the rookie of the year when we were 10, she was popular for being the one Ruka Nogi liked.

It took Ruka a good 3 months before he confessed to Hotaru. Of course, I was involved in all this.

It was a rainy day. Hotaru was, of course, busy again with her inventions. She was creating this device for easier eavesdropping, which I found really useful but she never gave me one, she told me I should buy it for 150 rabbits. But I was broke, so I chose to eat rather than buy that. Anyway, the Alice Festival was coming. I told Ruka he should inform my best friend his intention for the last dance. I think he had a choice of surprising her, but it was a bad idea for me, Hotaru wasn't fond of falling in love with people, especially Ruka, since he is Ruka Nogi. He's got a lot of fan girls, but Natsume still beats him. Ruka forgot the fact that Hotaru didn't like surprises, she would ask someone else first before Ruka would ask her so I told Ruka to tell my best friend how he feels. He had second thoughts. He sighed and followed my advice.

I accompanied him until he reached his destination. Hotaru's Door.

Hotaru had a lot of suitors but she never entertained anyone. But I knew she liked Ruka, she just didn't want to make the first move so she denied it inside. Hotaru was confused but, of course, she didn't show it. My best friend was good at these things.

Ruka looked at me, as a sign for me to leave. I did, but I quickly hid behind a silver armor standing about 7 feet from Hotaru's room. I was lucky the armor was there. Come to think of it, since when did Alice Academy had armors in the corridors? I wanted to hear the way Ruka will tell Hotaru.

I peeked a little from behind the metal thing. I saw Ruka looking down on his rabbit. I guess he was thinking hard whether to do it or not. If I wasn't hiding, I could've shouted at Ruka to do it because it was getting late. Perhaps, after a few minutes, Hotaru will be off to sleep, but unfortunately, I was hiding so I chose not to shout.

Lucky for the one watching, Ruka sighed deeply and knocked at Hotaru's door. No one answered. Ruka didn't knock again, instead he began being a coward, I just wished he was like the Ruka we had trouble with when Reo still had Natsume, the brave Ruka but he wasn't, he decided to back out, after one knock at Hotaru's door, he got scared. I got frustrated, they deserve each other!

I went out of my hiding place. Ruka saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping you!" I said as I made my way to Hotaru's door and gave it two hard knocks.

"There! You're such a coward!" I told Ruka.

Hotaru finally opened the door. She sighed.

"What do you want?" She said blankly.

"Ruka has something to tell you." I said as I pushed Ruka towards Hotaru.

"What?" Ruka lied.

I didn't say anything, I looked at both of them, Hotaru was looking at Ruka, Ruka was looking down.

"Ruka!" I called out.

"Oh yeah.. Hey, err... Hotaru... I have something to tell you.." He started, still not looking at Hotaru.

"Spit it out, Ruka." My best friend said.

"Well, I..."

Hotaru took Ruka's hand and pulled him towards her room and closed the door.

I was disappointed, I thought I had the chance of seeing Ruka confess to Hotaru. I sighed and sat down on the floor and waited for Ruka to come out.

And before I knew it, they were together. See? I really didn't know how it happened.

Ruka just went out of his room with a smile on his face and won't tell me why he had that smile. I guess it worked out. I should give myself an award for doing this, although all I did was convince Ruka, but still I helped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

After that rainy day, Ruka knew Hotaru liked him also.

Their love story was like a movie although Hotaru still didn't show any love for Ruka. I guess, Ruka knew. Whatever Hotaru told him that night, I guess it was good. Neither of them would tell me what happened behind thta door. They both said it was "between the both of them". _Pish tosh._

I saw Hotaru and Ruka sitting in one table, eating soundlessly. They look so cute together. I walked up tp their table.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey Mikan" Ruka greeted me back with a smile.

I feel like I'm Ruka's mother, I feel so proud for bringing them together.

I smiled back at Ruka and sat down with my tray of food. I looked around, where is Natsume? Come to think of it, I rarely see him around.

Since all the teachers thought Natsume was brilliant, they loved him more and more each day and since he's already a special star, they thought he could use a different level of education. They accelerated him. But they were right, Natsume was amazing, eventhough he doesn't study, he can still pull it off. I wasn't classmates with him anymore. No one envied him for what the school gave him. Everybody was rather proud of him.

_Flashback_

We were thirteen, I remember I was really excited for the new school year.

There I was, on my way to hotaru, greeting her with open arms, like always.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I fell onto the florr, rubbing my forehead.

"Ow! Hotaru! One of these days, I might have brain damage!" I told Hotaru.

"You already have that." Hotaru retaliated.

Thank God for Yuu, he came running to my rescue before I uttered another word.

"Are you okay, Mikan?"

I nodded with a smile, Yuu helped me up.

My classmates haven't changed. Yuu was the one who always helped me when Hotaru shot me.

I stood up, I heard the door open, revealing a boy with blonde hair and silvery blue eyes with his rabbit. He was alone. Most of the time, you'll see him with a boy with raven hair, Natsume, the boy every girl drooled over. We were thirteen when Anna and Nonoko called Natsume "hot". I don't even know what that means, what? Like hot as in he burns? _Pish tosh_. They told me they think Natsume grew cooler every second. Natsume was a major heartthrob in Alice Academy. But he never got attached, he's been single for as long as I can remember, which, in fact, kept his fan girls hopelessly inlove with him. He could care less. I was the only one who still thought he's an arrogant pervert and a know-it-all but I guess he _does_ know it all.

Anyway, I saw Ruka walking alone towards his seat. I still wondered where Natsume was.

"Ruka, where's Natsume?" I asked.

Instead of Ruka, Koko answered me. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Haven't you heard?" He asked.

"Heard what?" I asked as I faced him.

"Every teacher thought Natsume is brilliant so they accelerated him." Koko answered me.

Accelerated? But he's a special star, what more?

I shook my head in confusion.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Natsume isn't our classmate anymore. He got promoted to a higher level." Koko patiently explained.

"Oh..." I said as I sat down on my seat.

He left Ruka? And Ruka's all okay about it?

I looked at Hotaru, good thing she never left me. I smiled at Hotaru, who, in return, ignored it.

_End_

"Natsume doesn't hang out with you anymore?" I asked Ruka as I stuffed a spoon-full of soup into my mouth.

"Rarely since I spend most of my time with Hotaru. Natsume doesn't want to be the third whell, you see, he'd rather be alone." Ruka told me.

Typical, He's always like that, always spends his time alone, thinking rather.

"I will keep him company!" I said happily.

I stood up, carrying a bowl of rice.

"I'll see you guys later!" I said as I waved goodbye.

I took off and went to look for the most popular boy in school. As I walked, carrying the bowl of rice I was going to give Natsume, I saw a black haired boy, who looks 16, just a year older than me, coming out of a black car. I smiled. A new student! Although he looks foreign.

I watched him, in slow motion, his black eyes sparkled as the sun hit his face. He's so handsome, more handsome than Kaname. He has short jet black hair. I still watched him in awe as he walked towards the dormitories. He's tall. I heard him talking to one of his bodyguards, he can speak japanese! I can talk to him! I jumped inside.

I walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!" I told him with a smile.

Before his bodyguards pushed me aside, he gave me a smile that nearly melted me.

I think I'm in love.

I stared at his back as he walked. I wonder what his alice is. I looked down.

Oh no! I forgot about Natsume!

I ran towards the forest, hoping Natsume would be there. I was right. I found him lying down on the grass with his eyes closed.

"Natsume!" I said. I knelt down beside him.

He opened his eyes.

"This is for you!" I said and held out my bowl of rice.

He closed his eyes again.

"I already ate." He said calmly.

I smiled.

"Good! This rice is cold anyway!" I said as I laid the bowl of rice on the grass. "Well, that's all! Bye!"

I stood up and ran out of the woods.

I have to find that guy!

* * *

I want to apologize even before I'll tell you who the new guy is, some may know him, some might not. I'm sorry if it'll be corny... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

The news ran fast, as soon as I got out of the forest. Everyone was talking about the new boy in school.

I walked slowly, figuring out where they took him.

"Did you see him? He's so cool! I wonder what his alice is."

"They say he doesn't have an alice, I don't know."

So much for falling in love. I guess everybody will, even the teaachers. Come to think of it, Natsume's rival, the only thing left for me to find out is, his name and alice.

Now, instead of searching for him, I decided to look for Hotaru and Ruka instead, to tell them the news.

I saw Hotaru, a few minutes later, clicking her camera continuously, Ruka, running.

"Hotaru" I heard him shout.

Hotaru still flashed her camera. Unfortunately for Ruka, I unintentionally blocked his path.

"Hey guys!" I said.

Hotaru stopped clicking her camera, Ruka stopped running.

"Hey Mikan!" He said as he panted.

"Have you seen the new guy in school?" I asked.

Hotaru walked beside Ruka.

"Yeah, the black-haired guy." Ruka said, still panting. "I heard that he's like Natsume."

"Huh? A pervert?" I asked.

"No, stupid." Hotaru said, Ruka laughed.

"No, his alice." Ruka said.

Wow, this is cool, a boy, who I think everyone would love and his alice is fire and he's in the same year as Natsume. This is going to be good.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"I know, a boy just like Natsume."

We all looked at our left. Kokoroyomi walked towards us with the boy with the flying alice.

Now that I think about it.

"Maybe he's Natsume's long lost brother!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Stupid." They said in chorus, except for Ruka.

"He can't be Natsume's brother, they don't look a like even one bit." Kokoroyomi told me.

I guess they're right.

"Let's go to class." Ruka said. "We're gonna be late."

We talked about the new boy, his similarities and differences with Natsume, on the way to class.

Since we're a little old now, we don't need partners hence, I don't need Natsume anymore. Natsume and I rarely talk nowadays, I just get lucky with the forest. Sometimes, I do miss him. He always makes me happy when I'm troubled. Come to think of it, he always listens to my problems. The thought of it made me a little sad.

After class, the whole school was asked to enter the gymnasium for the opening of the Alice Festival. I went to the gym with Nonoko and Anna as they babbled abot the new boy. I didn't find it a bit irritating unlike others, mainly because I was interested on what the rumors were.

"I head he doesn't have an alice." Nonoko informed me.

"Then why is he here?" I asked.

Nonoko shrugged.

"But Ruka told me he has fire alice!" I said.

"Maybe it's not alice." Anna concluded.

"Then what is it?"

"Something different, I guess." Anna said as we entered the gymnasium.

They gym was full of people already. I saw Natsume leaning on the right side wall. Honestly, I was rather glad to see him, it's nice to see him again. Before I could walk over to him, Mr. narumi cleared his throat on the mic to slinece the studnets. We all faced him in response.

"Alright, today is the openin of the Alice Fetsival." Mr. Narumi announced happily. "You will, of course, group yourselves again accoording to your abilities. Please line up according to your abilities. Please line up according to your types!"

As soon as Mr. Narumi finished his sentence, the students grouped themsleves. I waved Anna and Nonoko goodbye as we all separated. I went to the special abilities and met up with Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Hey Mikan!" Misaki greeted.

Tsubasa felt like being cool so he just nodded in acknolwedgement.

"Would you stop that?" Misaki demanded. as she spanked Tsubasa's arm, which was on her shoulder.

Tsubasa just laughed.

"Hey Mikan!" He said.

It's been awhile since Tsubasa and Misaki were together. I was surprised myself. Miksaki told me Tsuabsa told her he loved her since they were eleven, he told her that just three years ago. I can't believe he bottled that feeling for four years. But at leats they ended up together.

Like I said, everybody's in love right now.

"Hey Misaki, Tsubasa!" I greeted back.

"Oh, and I'm sorry to say that dangerous abilities still can't join the festival." Mr. Narumi said. "Speaking of dangerous abilities, we have a new student."

Mr. Narumi's head faced his left, the boy I wanted to see was coming up the stage.

It wasn't usual that the Academy would intruduce their new students, he must be special.

"This is _Roy Mustang_." Mr. Narumi intorduced.

_Roy Mustang_ smiled a bit, that, again, almost melted me. He had this mischievous smile that I'd drool for. He's so cool!

"_Roy Mustang_ doesn't have an alice." Mr. Narumi continued.

Everyone started to whisper as soon as Mr. Narumi finished saying those words.

"But people call him 'The Flame Alchemist'. No, I'm sorry, Roy, but since you're a Flame Alchemist just like our fire alice, the academy decided to put you into the dangerous abilities. Now, chop chop! There's a lot of work to do!"

An Alchemist? That's new.

_Roy Mustang_, even his name sounds cool.

* * *

So, do you know him? (winks) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: 

I guess he knows me since I introduced myself.

"C'mon, Mikan, we have to get ready." Tsubasa invited.

We ran out of ideas so we decided to fo the RPG game again, the same thing only I'm going to be a fairy and I should be their slave for three whole weeks. I just hope it won't be Natsume anymore.

The different types started to work on their places. We, on the other hand, are going to work on our own places. I was, once again, the last one since I'm the hardest to beat since my alice is nullification, I decided that my own obstacle is, they have to make me talk or make a sound without using their alice or without touching me. I won't fall for Natsume's pereverted jokes anymore.

My station is easy, I'll just create a forest, since our own theme is the forest, we're forest fairies! In my station, I can go wherever I want since they can't touch me. How fun!

I went into the forest to gather some twigs and leaves. I chose the small twigs and I decided my trees to be Cherry Blossom trees! As I started to gather leaves and putting them inside a plastic bag, I saw Natsume, sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. I went up to him, I bent down to level with his left ear.

"Boo!" I said happily.

"What the--!" He quickly opened his eyes and looked up. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yep! It's me!" I said.

I sat down deside him.

"You know, we rarely talk now." I told him.

"So what?" He said.

I don't want to tell him that I actually miss him.

"Err..Nothing." I said with a smile. "Look, I'll visit you next time! I've got to get to work now. Bye!"

I wonder how he's been, without us. Even if I ask him, he won't tell. He rarely talks; you don't know what's going on in his mind. If I must say, unpredictable. But I guess he has this aura that even if he's a pervert and a jerk, people still like him. I don't know why I still insist on being his friend despite his attitude, but I guess he's nice at times, although at random and surprising times.

As I walked towards where my station would be, I bumped into someone. It's him!

"I--I'm sorry! I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Sakura, right?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded fast. I just stared at his eyes.

"Cool, nice to meet you." He said, still wearing that smile.

I smiled at him. He then walked away. I watched his back, mesmerized with his voice. I looked at the plastic bag I was holding, I felt a little disappointed that I had to get back to work. And so I did.

I climbed up a small ladder and glued a Cherry Blossom leaf on the cardboard tree.

"Ha! That's it, I'm finished for the day!" I said out loud as I climed down the ladder.

I've used up all of the leaves and twigs this day so I'll pick up new ones next week.

I left my things the way they were and left the place. I'm tired. I walked by myself towards the dormitories. When I reached my room, I went to bed and dozed off immediately.

I opened my eyes due to the sunlight that escaped the old curtains. I sat and looked at my clock, 7:05 a.m. I'm still so sleepy. I lied down again. Wait, 7:05! I quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom, I took a bath as quickly as I can, dressed up and ran out of the room.

I reached my classroom, panting hard and sweating. I opened the door slowly, hoping there's still no teacher.

Luckily, there wasn't any yet.

"Hotaru!" I ran towards my best friend.

_Baka! Baka!_

"Never gets old." Hotary said after I fell backwards, She's right, it never does.

Yuu helped me up.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" He asked me.

"Like always! Thanks, Yuu!" I said gratefully.

The door suddenly opened.

Mr. Narumi came walking in the classroom.

"Get your books and answer this page while I'm out." He said as he wrote p.26, 28, 31 on the board.

"You're leaving again, Mr. Narumi?" I asked loudly.

"Yes, Mikan, for the Alice Festival." He said then left.

The bell rang as soon as the clock hit 12:00 for lunch. I went out of the room together with Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko and Anna.

"That seatwork was hard." I said.

"It wasn't that hard, it was just basic trigonometry." Yuu told me.

"Really? Wow, You're so great, Yuu." I said.

I admire his intelligence, or rather, I admire him. yuu's always been the smartest in class and he's always nice to me. The same old Yuu although is appearance changed. His glasses became smaller and his hair is shorter and he always puts gel in his hair to make it go up. (**A/N**: Iunno how to call it, Spiky hair?). He's cooler now. Some girls are attracted to him but he told me his studies come first. As we all grow older, our appearance changes. Some wear very thick make-up, like Sumire and her friends. Although Ruka and Hotaru still look the same.

As we all walked towards the cafeteria, we heard some people shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" All of us looked at one another. Who's going to fight?

We went out of the building and we saw a large crowd in a circle. We walked over.

"What's happening?" I asked one student who's inside the crowd.

"You don't know? Natsume Hyuuga and Roy Mustang!"

What! Natusme and Mustang? Fight?"

I made my way inside. There I saw Matsume and Roy Mustang standing across each other.

* * *

I'm sorry for the typo errors, I changed it already. It was my sister who typed this :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Natsume and Roy Mustang?

I ran immediately between them, facing Natsume.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at Natsume.

He looked at me and walked away. The people surrounding us whispered and walked away. I looked behind me, I saw Roy Mustang walking away by himself. I want to talk to him. Should I?

I walked a few steps towards him as he walked calmly. I stopped, my heart started to race. I'm losing him. What should I say?

"Wa-wait!" I shouted softly.

Roy Mustang stopped walking, he faced me. He smiled at me, my heart melted for the third time already.

"Hi..." I greeted shyly as I walked over to him.

"Sakura." He said. I smiled at him.

"What happened there?" I asked as my head tilted towards where he and Natsume stood just a while ago.

"Nothing." He answered.

"What?"

"Those people just assumed we're going to fight since we have the same... thing." Roy Mustang said.

"Oh, by the way, why are you wearing gloves?" I asked as I pointed at his hands. "And what's that? A circle?"

Roy Mustang smiled.

"How old are you, Sakura?" He asked.

"I'm fifteen. How 'bout you, Roy Mustang?"

"Call me Mustang, I'm sixteen." He answered. "C'mon, let's sit down."

I wanted to jump and hug myslef for plucking up the courage to talk to him. That's why I love myself.

Mustang and I sat down on a nearby bench.

"My gloves are made of a special kind of material called Ignition cloth, which creates heat when I rub mu hands together. I can adjust and transmute the oxygen in the air to create flames." Mustang explained.

I fell clueless.

"Err.. What?"

Mustang chuckled a bit.

"In short, I can create fire with this gloves." He said.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked again, pointing at the circle on his gloves.

"This is my transmutation circle, it helps me use alchemy."

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

Eventhough, I don't get it, it's still amazing.

"So, how do you create flames? You rub your hands together?" I asked.

He let out a short laugh.

"No, I snap." He said.

"Can you show me?"

"Sure."

With just a snap of his fingers in his right hand, the paper in the trash can burst into flames. I clapped my hands in amazement.

"Wow!" I exclaimed again.

Eventhough Natsume could do that, with a snap, if he likes, he's still not as cool as Mustang.

"You're life isn't the shortening type, is it?" I asked.

He might be like Natsume.

"What?" He asked.

"Some students here have that kind of alice. Whenever they use their alice, their life shortens." I told Mustang.

"I'm an alchemist remember?" He said.

I guess that means no. I just stared at him for a second, he's so handsome, I even love his voice.

"Oh yeah!" I said with a smile while scratching my head. "How did you get here anyway? You don't have an alice."

"But I'm 'special', I can create flames."

Yeah, he's quite right. But it's _Alice_ Academy. But I won't ask him any more questions like that, he might think I don't want him here.

"Wait, so you're classmates with Natsume?" I asked.

He nodded. Beofre I could say anything, I noticed some heads peaking. Girls. Mustang has fan girls too? I saw a raven-haired girl oggling Mustang.

"Are you friends with him?" I continued and ignored the stares.

"No, should I be? He's weird." Mustang said coolly.

I have to agree, Natsume _is_ kind of weird. He rarely talks, opens up to just one person, hates girls. Tsk.

"I guess I should be going now." Mustang told me. "It was nice."

"Yeah, good bye!" I said as I waved at him. He stood up and walked away.

I was still wearing a smile as I stood up and walked alone.

Mustang is so cool.

I walked alone as I thought about him.

Let me see, how many boys did I like before him, Kaname, but that was just something worthwhile and ---

I saw Natsume walk out of the forest. I ran over to him.

"Hey Natsume!" I greeted.

He looked at me.

"How have you been?" I asked him with a smile. "You still don't study, do you?"

He stared at me for a second.

"What do you care?" He asked.

"Well, we rarely talk now." I said. "I was just wondering if you have new friends without Ruka."

"I don't need friends." He said.

"Sometimes, it pays to have friends." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and continued walking. I followed him.

"Don't you talk to Ruka anymore?" I asked.

"Are you interrogating me?"

I stopped walking. I chuckled.

"No, silly!" I said.

"Then stop asking questions, throw those kinds of questions to your _beloved_." He said then he left me.

_Beloved?_


End file.
